


Dragon at the Beach

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [7]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comedy, Comedy romance action, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Some Seriousness, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: After so much craziness, both the Saotome and Tendo families have decide take a vacation to the beach.And their rivals following them there.Along with the Kaosu-Taiso going with them too. Why? Just for the heck of it. (Complete: 12-01-2018 AD)





	Dragon at the Beach

([X](https://www.google.com/search?q=stone+golem&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiYleO0pIHfAhXGy6QKHSScD9sQ_AUIDigB&biw=1108&bih=619#imgrc=_&spf=1543758461647))

There was a loud scream that filled the hot summer air of the beach all before a dustcloud appear and ran down the sandy shore of the beach... as it was reveal to be made by several women chasing, with them shouting out "YOU PERVERT!", "GIVE IT BACK!", "GET BACK HERE!" and other sentences, after Happosai with the bag of panties, bras, and swimsuits on his own back while the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Art himself laughing out loud in a joyful tone in his voice. "WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A HAUL~!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU OLD MAN!" A familiar dual voice shouted out before Akanma, the fusion of both Ranma and Akane, who's wearing a fusion of Ranma's one-piece swimsuit with cutouts (that expose his belly, his sides, and almost his entire backside) and Akane's tankini, which make Akanma's swimsuit resemble that of an sling swimsuit with 3 rectangle-shapes pieces that covered their breasts and their groin while attached by just 2 thin but tight straps, attempted to hit the ancient perverted midget with a downward punch, but Happosai dodge it with ease that was born from countless years of martial art practice, as the sandy spot just exploded just from the raw power of the fused couple's punch.

"Ah~! Akanma! It's good to see you! And at the beach no less! How about we hook up and get a drink together!" Happosai said out loud, running down the beach while laughing out loud with perverted happiness in his tone.

"OH HECK NO! I'm going to do that ourselves... Now get back here!"

Akanma then chased after the gnome that date back to the age of the non-avian Dinosaurs down the beach, like the martial artists that they are.

Meanwhile, Soun and Genma were playing Go as Kasumi, Nabiki, and Nodoka were watching the fused couple chasing Happosai with Colonge, Shampoo, and Ukyo watching them too, as Mousse and Konastu were setting up the food stalls to sell foods for customers at the beach. Even Kaosu-Taiso himself was watching it while he float in the air right by Kasumi. Why? Just for the heck of it. All while just laughing at it with amusement in his voice.

That was when Kasumi made a comment at the sight. "My, they're having fun."

"Yes, and my son is being manly as usual." Nodoka said with a smile on her face.

"Right." Nabiki said casually to them as she took another photo of Akanma.

"Happy is an idiot." Colonge muttered at the scene of Akanma chasing Happosai.

"Shampoo agreed with great grandmother." Shampoo said, agreeing with her relative.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ukyo comment, agreeing with her rival and her great grandmother.

Kasumi then notice something off and look around for a bit before she then decide to ask Shampoo a question. "Shampoo, where's your own grandfather?" She asked the Amazon girl from China.

"Well- huh... where is grandfather?"

"Hm? Oh, he's over there." Nabiki answer while munching on some potato chips before she pointed it of where Gel is with her thumb. Kasumi and Shampoo turned their heads to see that Gel was poking his head out of the water, with his glasses still on his eyes and ears.

Gel look at the sight of Akanma chasing his own father down the beach with his shuted eyes before he just give a very amused chuckle at this and shook his head. Sure, he may love his father, but he wasn't blind to the fact that he was also pervert too, which humor him to no ends. However, he does think that it may have stem from that his father had dwarfism. He knows for a fact that throughout the history of humanity itself, human societies themselves haven't always tolarated or cared for handicapped or disabled individuals since the dawn of when cavemen roamed who have cared for their disable and handicapped individuals, like most famously the Spartans themselves, if history is to be believed itself, who killed infants that possessed even the slightest bit of imperfections and even someone bright as Aristotle himself in the society of Anicent Greek is said to have been an advocate for eugenics and the killing of disabled children when saying "Let there be a law that no deformed child shall live". His own father was quite luckly to be born in and live in an society where he was look down just as a freak but didn't kill him outright, even at birth-

Gel just shooked his head at this, he didn't want to dwell on such thoughts. That was when he heard his name being called and turned to see Kasumi waving at him with her right hand high in the air as she called out to him. "GEL! You're granddaughter Shampoo want you to try out her Char Siu ramen soup for you!"

Gel just give a smile before he prepared to get out of the water.

" **UH OH! Look like the big guy is coming out of the water! To make every he sees stop dead in their tracks! And would make every bodybuilders to weep with envy!** " Kaosu-Taiso shouted through the microphone that he have gotten out of no where, which made Kasumi giggle at him. And the Chaos Emperor himself was right.

Gel stood right up from the calm waving water of the beach, revealing his well-proportioned and well-built body for his own 6.5 feets (1.9812 meters) height that was toned that was well defined and was packed with muscles despite his few centuries old age and his black-colored trunk, causing a lot of people at the beach to stop of what they are doing to gaze at him, with many women drooling at the sight and no more than just a few men sporting a erection, as he walk onto the sandy shore and walk over to where the rest of the Nerima group are before he sat down next to his granddaughter under the Chinese Amazon's umbrella as Shampoo was preparing to served her grandfather's bowl of Char Siu ramen soup for him.

While his daughter was doing that, Gel saw his father flying through the atmosphere before he became a twinkle star and he notice Akanma coming back to the group before they then sat right down beside him, since their group are sitting close together in the same spot. "Ah, you're back. So you had fun with my father."

"Yeah... that old man known never to quit." Akanma said in their dual voices.

"Well, that is one example of determination for you." Gel said as he grinned.

"... Please don't say that. Now you're gonna make us think that we're be pervert by the time we old."

Gel just laugh at their expression. However, Cologne was looking at them, listening to their conversation. After he calm down from his laughing at Akanma, the dark warrior have decide to tell them something that would interest them. "Well, since my dad haven't taught you any of his own techniques yet, I think i'll show you a few of mine so you teach by yourself."

Cologne narrowed her eyes in suspicious while Akanma just look in surprised at the old dark warrior. "Really?"

"Sooner or later." Gel answered... before explosion occured as sand was kick up everywhere. Everyone turn to see a giant crab rising out of the sandy beach as the Chaos Emperor himself was floating in the air above it.

" **ATTACK, MY CONVINCINGLY PLACE GIANT ENEMY CRAB! ATTACK EVERYTHING! ATTACK FOR YOUR _LLLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE!!!!!!!!_** "

"..."

"..."

"... Yeah... It's mostly because your lives is currently chaotic right now in this beach."

"No kidding." Akanma said, right before the fused pair jumped toward the giant enemy crab to fight it. Seeing that the fused couple were done talking to the Dark Warrior and gone to fighting against the giant beach crab, Cologne pogo stick jump on her staff over to Gel before she spoke to her son with suspicious in her eyes.

"Tell me my son, you're actually on planning to show Ranma a few of those techniques that you made to him?"

"Eh, I figure a few of them would be useful for him and Akane. Beside, Shampoo is gonna have to earn it. As you and me know, neither of us are here to gurantee her success. The way I see it, she either get a new husband or a lesson in humanility. Either way, it would be good for her." Gel answered. "And it would be good for them to learn those technique if that _guy_ is going to come looking."

Cologne nodded in understandment of where the Dark Warrior of the Chinese Amazon getting at. Soon, Shampoo give her grandfather his bowl of Char Siu ramen soup as everyone on the beach watch the fight between Akanma and the giant enemy crab, while Nabiki was placing bets on who were win the fight itself, with Kaosu-Taiso being the commentator of the fight (althrough he was suddenly wearing a referee clothing like those in sports for some reason).

* * *

_Later... that night..._

As everyone else were enjoying themselves at the hotel that they were staying at and other stuff, Ranma and Akane decide to take a walk through a path in the nearby forest, which was quiet and peaceful during the time of the night, as they talk about the event of today.

"Ugh, I thought Shampoo and Ukyo were enough, but Kuno and his sister Kodachi just have to apparently follow us to the beach, trying to forced one of us into loving one of them or one of them trying to kill." Ranma complained about today. "Especally Kuno, considaring his reaction to our fusion form is to try to grope us, which is not surprising for him, before he kick him into unconsciousness."

"Yeah, and Kodachi trying to murder us, but at least we kick _her_ into orbit." Akane said, as she wore a pink kimoro, but she did giggle through. "Well, it is refreshing to see that both Kuno _and_ Kodachi are now being repeatly destroyed by us."

"Yeah, that's the one good thing about them: Coming straight at us just to be utterly wreck by us."

"Yes, that was I thinking."

There was now silent between the two couple as they walk down the path through the forest that was both quiet and peaceful... before Ranma spoke to his fiancee. "Well, at least the forest is peaceful and quiet."

"Yeah, and the stars in the sky are beautiful as always." Akane said as she look up at the night sky, filled with beautiful stars that twinkle every so often.

"Yeah..." Both Ranma and Akane were silent as they look at the star-lit night sky before the cursed boy look at his own fiancee and ask her. "Sooooo..." Akane then turn her head to look at her fiance. "Want to kiss?"

Ranma's heart skip a beat when Akane gave a smile to him. "Sure." They turn to face each other... and give each other a deep and embracing kiss to each other, a kiss that was full of love for each other. Mixed in with peaceful silence of the forest and twinkling of the stars in the night skies, it was a beautiful sight. Beautiful as their love for each other as the half boy and the tomboy continue to kiss embracely with closed eyes...

" **Aww, that's cute.** "

Their peaceful of their kiss was immediately interrupted and was shattered like a broken rock through a window glass as their eyes snapped open and hey slowly turn their said now open eyes to the direction of the said voice... and see that Kasou-Taiso was sitting on one of the branches of one of the trees as he was grinning like the troll that his personality is.

" **What's up?** "

"KASOU-TAISO! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ranma and Akane both shouted at him in unison in utter embarrassment.

" **Uh, hello? I'm the goddamn Chaos Emperor? I'm supposed to ruin moments like this because it's my role and just being a dick as well.** "

"How could we forget?" Ranma deadpan at the God of Chaos with sarcasm dipping in his tone of voice.

"What are you gonna send at us this time?" Akane ask Kasou-Taiso, wanting to get done with this.

" **This.** " Kasou-Taiso answered before snapping his fingers together, which cause a even larger giant _four-armed_ crab to appear as it burst out of the water of the lake right by the path. Ranma and Akane just look in complete silence with blank expressions on their faces before they both sighed and the cursed boy to look at his fiancee.

"So want to get this done with, Akane?"

"Absolutely, Ranma."

However, before they could fight the colossus 4-armed crab itself, a 10-ton boulder was thrown suddenly at it, which just bounced off of its exoskeleton harmlessly and sank in the water of the lake. Ranma, Akane, Kasou-Taiso, and even colossus 4-armed crab were confused of what they saw.

" _OI!_ " They turn their attention to one of the branches of the tree... to see Gel, standing on one of the branches with his feets. "How you face me first."

"Gel? What the hell are you doing?" Ranma ask, generally confused by his sudden appearance.

"I was following you because it's entertaining to see due to the fact that chaos follow you 2 wherever you go."

"Gee, thanks for noticing about us." Akane said with sarcasm as a vein popped on both her and Ranma's head in pure annoyance after Gel jump down from the branch and onto the ground.

"Eh, oh well..." Gel said as he shrug at this before he turn to look at the colossus 4-armed crab and spoke to them. "I figure that this is a good time to show you a few of those technique I was talking to you about. Do you mind I fight the colossus 4-armed crab for them, Kasou-Taiso?"

" **Sure, why the hell not? Entertainment is entertainment anyway, so go knock yourself out.** " Kasou-Taiso answered.

"Fair enough." Gel said. The Dark Warrior turn around and slowly walk toward the colossus 4-armed crab before the larger Crustaceans swipe one of its pincer at him... only to reveal that it was actually a illusion of his battle aura made in his image to appear that he was there, much to their shock except for Kasou-Taiso (who knew), before they took a look up and see that Gel was actually in the air before he landed right on top of the colossus 4-armed crab's exoskeleton. In a respond to this, the colossus 4-armed crab attempt to attack Gel and stab him with all of its 4 pincers at once. However, Gel pull out a sewing needle out of his sleeves before it even attack and, in less than a second, cut off all 4 of its arms all at once with it. Ranma and Akane's own eyes gone wide as plate in shock of what they have just saw of what Gel just do before he up it by cutting, with the same sewing needle no less, the colossus 4-armed crab in half, vertically.

Ranma and Akane just stood there, overwhelm of what they saw with their wide eyes filled with the same amount of shock on their faces as Gels jump off while the two halves of the colossus 4-armed crab sank into the lake (for the other animals of the lake to feed on) before he landed right beside them. The couple just slowly turn their head to look at the Dark Warrior as he blush off the dust on his sleeves then back to the lake and then back to Gel before Ranma spoke to him.

"What the hell was that technique?!" Ranma ask, completely flabbergasted by what just happen as they never seen anything like this before.

"That was the Misunbyō, or the "Body Flash" technique." Gel answered.

"What's that?" Akane asked.

"It's pretty simple really: It's a techinque in which you leave a duplicate illusion made from your own battle aura to distract a opponent." Gel explained. "It's pretty useful really, as it can be use in multiple of situations if you need a good escape or distract someone or something or using other techniques in conjunction."

"Huh. That is pretty useful." Ranma said to himself, thinking about using with the Umi-san Ken, before he decide ask Gel about the other technique. "So what the other techniques that you mention about?"

"Well, there this one: Ken No Te or the "Sword Hand" Technique." Gel said before he then summon a energy sword made from his chi, which look like the Salza Blade from Dragon Ball, as he then explain it before he disperse it. "Basically, your hand become a sword made from your chi. Useful for close combat."

"Neat." Akane comment.

"So what's the last technique?"

"Oh yeah... that one..." Gel said casually before he crack his shoulders into place and explain it. "This technique is, basically more or less, an even more powerful version of the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique that was litertially to be overkill. However, this technique is only to be use if the Hiryū Shōten Ha itself is not effective against a particular opponent at all, whether or not if he or she is a incredible powerful one at that. And it was one of the many reason why it was lost to history after the early part of Jusenkyo's past before I rediscovered when I attempted to make a new technique that was base on it."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Gel. "Why is that?"

"Observed." Gel said before he called out to Kasou-Taiso. "Hey, Kasou-Taiso!"

" **Hmm? What?** "

"Can you create a powerful monster for me to fight?"

" **Why?** "

"Because I want to teach show and Akane of that technique. Beside, you want some form of entertainment, don't you?"

" **Good enough reason for me, anyway.** "

With that, Kasou-Taiso made an single snap with his fingers. When the Chaos Emperor made that snap, the ground suddenly erupted before a stone golem with wings like the devil rise from the earth itself. Ranma and Akane could sense the massive and intense battle aura that the stone golem was emitting to the point that they feel that it was hotter than the surface of the sun.

Gel give off an smile on his face at this, the perfect opponent to show them the technique on it, before he got into his battle stance and use his right hand to gesture and taunt the winged stone golem to come and get him. Acting by its instinct, the winged stone golem attempt to use both of its fist to smash Gel into the ground, but the old Dark Warrior easily dodge it by jumping backward. Ranma and Akane were surprised by how fast he dodge it, and as by the look of it, he was roughly around Ranma and Happosai class of speed, which wasn't surprising considering he is the son of Happosai. The closed-eyed old man just continously dodging the winged stone golem's attacks like it was nothing while still maintaining a ice cold aura before he then lead the giant stone-made creation into a quite familiar circular motion. The couple instantly recongized it by experience as one of the key part of the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique before Gel thrown a corkscrew uppercut strike punch at it, creating a chi-laced tornado, made from the collision of both hot and cold chi toward the winged stone golem.

However, when the swirling tornado of chi struck upon the winged stone golem, the rapidly rotating column of air blast didn't destroy it or effect it, not even a single scratch, which have absolutely shock both Ranma and Akane, as it was easily the most powerful technique that they knew of as it use the strength of the opponent against him and yet, it didn't even hurt the winged stone golem! Not even from its own strength! Gel then jumped back a bit.

"See? The Hiryū Shōten Ha technique won't work if the opponent's toughness excel his own strength or if he or she is that powerful..." Gel said... before he then open his eyes, revealing his sharp and amber-colored eyes behind his glasses. Ranma and Akane realized that if he is going to open his eyes, they knew he was gonna get serious now. "Now... it's time for me to get serious for me to use this technique."

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGlhoUE86gA&index=543&list=PL0xfqOr60Fq-SsY-MMVIcyjwY5aahsVI6&t=0s)) or ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8SaaNlkNW4&list=PL0xfqOr60Fq-SsY-MMVIcyjwY5aahsVI6&index=543))

Gel went into his battle stance and taunt once again, which lead the winged stone golem to attack him again and the Dark Warrior lead it into a circular motion once more. It was at that point that Gel didn't bother to shout the name of his attack when he use the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique, as voicing the name of the attack technique is mainly used for focusing purposes and so it can be skipped, so they both knew that Gel was a master martial artist of his own right if they didn't seen him enough as it is. Gel knew that this was his chance before the Dark warrior thrown another corkscrew uppercut strike punch at it.

However, there wasn't 1 tornado that came from Gel's punch. Not 2 or even 3 tornados that came from the punch. No. Instead... there were _8_ of them from Gel's fist, 7 at the center with 1 in the middle of them, before all 8 chi-laced tornados flew right toward the winged stone golem at several different angles. When the middle of the 8 tornados hit right on the chest of the stone-made creation, it had easily penetrate through the rocky chest of the winged stone golem like it was nothing, possibility killing it, before the other seven cyclones soon pierce through its stoney body at the several different angles, destroying and killing it for good.

Ranma and Akane were shock and astonish of what they just saw with their own eyes as the pieces of what left of the winged stone golem fell onto the ground before Gel landed back and blush off the dust off of his clothing, causally reacting to this as if it was nothing. The two just stood there in silence before Ranma finally broke it as he stuttered for a moment.

"Wha-What the-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"That was the technique that i've mention." Gel answered.

"Okay. So what it is called?" Akane ask, as she knew that she and Ranma were curious. There was just silence from Gel, which they've notice, as it lasted for one or two moments before he finally answered Akane's question, and thereby, giving then the name of the technique that was the more powerful varient of the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique itself.

"... Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha."

There was silence among the three as a gust of wind quietly whisk by them, which bored the hell out of Kasou-Taiso, before Ranma finally spoke the translation of the technique. "... The "Heaven Blast of the 8-Branched Serpent"..." He said.

"So how similar is it to the Hiryū Shōten Ha? And what's the different?" Akane asked.

"Well, it basically use the same principle used by the Hiryū Shōten Ha." Gel answered as he explained it to them. "The few keys different is that it is the most powerful and overkilled varient of it, spawn 8 tornados instead of only one, and when using the opponent's strength, it multiple their strength by 8 times before using it against them..."

"And the last difference...?"

"... If you lose focus of controling it, then the 8 chi-laced tornado will go on an rampage and will destroy anything in its path until the hot chi that was use for it finally run out and finally disperse, like a tornado outbreak."

Both Ranma and Akane gulp nerviously, if this technique was this dangerous powerful, it is no wonder why it was forgotten to history for a long time since the early part of Jusenkyo's own past before it was accidentally rediscovered by Gel himself.

"Now then, since i've finished showing you those technique I wanted to show you..." Gel said... before he closed his eyes and smiled at them, returning to his normal cheerful and laidback personality. "How about you guys go back walking down the path to relax, since i'm pretty sure that you two are stress out of what happen recently~!"

Ranma and Akane were baffled by his sudden mood switch while Kasou-Taiso took this as his que before the Chaos Emperor teleport himself to be entertain and make chaos somewhere else.

"... Okay. If you say so... not that I mind." Ranma muttered to himself as he, while he was still baffled by this, doesn't mind walking down the path to enjoy the sight with his own fiancee.

"Uuuhhh... thanks for showing those techniques to us." Akane said as she sheepishly waved bye to Gel, who waved back, while she walk away with her fiance.

Soon, the couple were back walking down the path, as the thought of what just happen soon was lost in their mind when they enjoy the sight of the silence forest, the beautiful night sky filled with twinkling stars, and the lake that was peaceful, all with the full moon shining brightly right above the happy couple, even if they are not married... yet.

Gel give a happy yet peaceful smile at the sight of the joyful couple, who were happy to be with each other. Although he knew that one day... Ranma and Akane, would have to face _him_ one day, if _he_ come looking...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, it's took a while, like about... uhh... 5 days to complete it. So yeah, this is the 7th story in the Chaos Emperor Saga.  
> So yeah, the Misunbyō (Body Flash) and the Ken No Te (Sword Hand) technique I created in this story. Even though they only have one appearance right now, they're going to be useful in the long run.  
> The Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha is basically inspired by the Yamata No Orochi (obviously enough). Why did I create this technique? Because I figure if the Hiryū Shōten Ha is not going to be effective in the long run, then why don't you make a even more powerful version of the Hiryū Shōten Ha that is designed to be overkill? So that's how it was created, althrough the inspiration came from the Yamata No Orochi first. So yeah, that's all I got...  
> But there is still one question that is still in your little heads: Who is the man that Gel spoke about? Well, I can't give any answer, but I can give you a hint... in a riddle: "In the west, the White Tiger roared to the wind of the Autumn skies."  
> So does that mean is this mysterious character based on the Byakko of the Four Symbols in Taoism? You'll just have to wait and find out...


End file.
